


Learning the Recipe

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluffyfest, Married Couple, Married Life, Pregnancy, So Married, i needed something to distract myself from the current canon, unbearably married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: Married.That word could mean a million different things.It could be a lifeline tie between two people, a safetynet, an assurance that you are not alone. It's a commitment to love no matter the circumstances, no matter the looming or easing mountain. Some marriages are bright-eyed and exciting and curious and new, others fall into a nasty divorce nightmare that ends in a blur of pain.And others just breathe.





	Learning the Recipe

**Author's Note:**

> Consider the point that the original title was "Fluffity fluff fluff". 
> 
> -nightsisterkaris

Married.

That word could mean a million different things.

It could be a lifeline tie between two people, a safetynet, an assurance that you are not alone. It's a _commitment to love no matter the circumstances_ , no matter the looming or easing mountain. Some marriages are bright-eyed and exciting and curious and new, others fall into a nasty divorce nightmare that ends in a blur of pain.

And others just breathe.

It's a _comfortable agreement_ , an _understanding_ , a steady place to confide.

That's the way Melinda would describe her's. Before she had met and married Andrew Garner, she had been herself, until her happy marriage that taught her that not all commitment lasts. Not all promises are kept. Not all partners can be the one person to lift you up. She had split from him, moved on with her life, and never really pined.

When her closest friend dated Audrey Nathan and she was happy for him. But he was dead to the world and eventually he moved on to Rosalind Price, she supported him, until that woman was dead and Melinda supported him through that.

Then she learned a new ingredient to a relationship. _Consistency._

And Phil Coulson was her constant. He was there, supporting and holding, knowing when to be there and when not to be there, whether she realized it or not. He was her consistent anchor and her safeplace. Then he started buying them supper and they'd eat together. Then she spent more time at his office. And He made her tea and she made his coffee. More and more time was spent together.

And then he asked her out and Melinda learned the second ingredient: _persistence._

It wasn't easy keeping up with someone, not letting go, not forgetting to keep something going and not forgetting the world. They kept it slow, underlining their lives on a sweet note. it was constant, an agreement, an understanding that pulsated between them. No heated passion, because that just wasn't their style.

When the first 'I love you' was said, it wasn't reciprocated with a hot messy kiss or a blubbering confession. Just a soft sigh of comfort and acknowledgement, and Melinda knew what was next: _Honesty._

Phil told the truth, he had his secrets, but he kept his side strong. Strong but gentle enough that she could reveal her secrets and still feel as if she hasn't become venerable. She was still safe, still respected. Melinda May was honest about how she felt, and so was Phil.

When the first kiss was shared (Not long after the _I love you_ ), Melinda figured out that Preparation isn't always what is needed or expected. It's the _moments._

Moments shared that strengthened an already unbreakable bond, that grew their roots even further into one form. Pulling up one would uproot the other. They were too tangled to tell where one connection started and another ended. It was the most beautiful thing, to have a calm steady relationship even with it's ups and downs.

When the proposal happens, Melinda thinks she already has all the pieces, but she still has so much to learn. Now she knows that _assurance_ is essential.

Phil has _just_ assured her that she will never be alone. That she will always have him to love, and that he loves her, now and forever.

Their wedding wasn't extravagant. It wasn't even mildly fancy. Just a public declaration of commitment, understanding, consistency, persistence, honesty, forever moments, and assurance. Their relationship hadn't changed. Nothing really changed. The only difference was the names and some piece of paper that said in ink she was his wife and he was her husband.

First week is nice. There is no "First Year Marital Bliss" that is so hyped. It's just gengle arms and soft kisses, slow nights and busy mornings. Nothing's really changed. Same emotions. Same entangled roots, just all the more knotted.

Stollen shirts and sheets, warm sunlight and home-cooked meals, and unfathomably meaningful swapped phrases gloss over the expected arguments and disagreements. Yes, Phil is no stranger to sleeping on the couch -Or trying to share the tiny space by morning. (Couch cushions really should be made to accommodate two adults side by side laying horizontally)

They were not new to frustrating situations or bad days. Yelling wasn't uncommon, and sometimes it took a good hash-out to get the problem solved (and then all the shirt buttons replaced.)

Now Phil was perfectly fine with draping himself over Melinda and engulfing her with his arms. She would reach up and sneak fingers to wrap around his. Sometimes he would make her dance like some _stupid_ movie couple. But warm linoleum under bare feet was a comfort.

And the snoring was his constant tease. He'd joke about dragging the mattress into the hall or getting headphones. She couldn't help it. Melinda had forbidden him from recording it either. . .

Phil would sometimes steal one of her energy bars or kale smoothies right out of her hands throw them away, with a shake of his head, and rather than hand her a tupperware of leftovers he rants to her about taking care of herself and proceeds to whip up something decent to eat. Sometimes he's a little to generous. Many a time she has sat there with a plate and a half's worth of servings of food uneaten because he reminds her she's eating for two people but Melinda's already eaten all she possibly can.

Occasionally Melinda jokes about his receding hairline and messes with the brown hair with her fingers. He slips his hand into the back pocket of her jeans when they walk together, a constant reminder of their bond. More of his clothes migrate to her side of the closet. Shoes go missing, most specifically a pair of soft houseshoes Phil swore he bought for himself.

Apparently what was once Phil's is now _their's,_ but what belonged to Melinda stayed Melinda's. 

The very first ultrasound is exciting and curious, a new thing because finally there's something to look at. There, floating in a void, is living proof of their commitment, understanding, consistency, persistence, honesty, forever moments, and assurance of love. Right there, a future of surprises and a miraculously successful IVF is ready to drag them along on a life together. 

And things will certainly be changing (for once) soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be leaving for three weeks this Wednesday


End file.
